Astro, Oh Astro, Where Did You Go?
by KeEpCaLmAnDwAtChAsTrObOy
Summary: Astro, Oh Astro, Where Did You Go? Read the suspenseful story of when our beloved hero runs away and decides to live in a forest! In a story that teaches him whats he's capable of and what he dreams for the future.
1. Runaway

_**Astro, oh Astro, where did you go?**_

_**Chapter One: Runaway**_

"Have a great day at school!"

It was a Friday, Astro was heading out the door and walking to school, the professor, Uran, and Astro's twin were waving to him as he left the house.

"You have a great day too, doctor!" Astro waved to the professor.

Astro's twin walked over to the couch and Sat next to his sister.

"How come you don't go to school?" She asked.

"Well..." he began

"Astro and his twin are too identical, it'd be impossible to enroll him." Dr. Elefun finished astro's twin sentence.

Walking to school, Astro was approached by Brianna, who occasionally walked to school with him.

"Good morning pookie face!" Brianna greeted with a giant smile.

"Morin' Brianna" Astro greeted back.

Astro and Brianna walked in silence to school, But they did hold hands along the way.

"Hey Astro!" Astro heard someone call his name when he reached the school, But who could it be?

"What?" He looked curious, he kept turning to see who it was, then he saw him, Ken.

"Astro! What's up?" Ken smiled

"Oh, Oh.. uh... nothing! Nothing. New..." Astro let go of Brianna's hand and blushed.

"You didn't forget about our sleepover, did you?" Ken asked.

"Uh... of course not! Why would I forget?" Astro chuckled.

"Great, Theodore's been bugging me about it... wouldn't wanna piss him off..."

"Yeah... wouldn't wanna do THAT, right?" Astro chuckled again.

"Well, I'll see you in homeroom!" Ken waved goodbye to Astro and Brianna.

"Sleepover?" Brianna asked

"Oh it's nothing... Theodore just wanted all of us to hangout sometime, so he picked a sleepover..."

"I hope he didn't invite me, the last one was stupid..." Brianna folded her arms and pouted.

"That's just cuz your a girl, your not interested in things guys do at sleepovers..." Astro walked into the school double doors, holding the door for Brianna.

"I guess you have a point..." Brianna walked into the school, Astro walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Morning Astro." The lady at the front desk greeted Astro.

"Morning Miss!" Astro replied back cheerfully.

"Now students, today is Friday, so no today"

It was homeroom, Mr. Mustachio always made the students read during homeroom, but not today. It was Friday, no reading on Fridays.

"But what if you WANNA read, mister?" Astro asked.

"Then pull out a book and read!" The teacher laughed, Astro always seemed to be so cheerful about school and everything in it, he wished his whole class was like Astro.

Later on, the bell rang for first period, every one was scurrying over to their next class, Astro and Brianna walked together to class since they had the same one.

"Good morning miss!" Astro cheerfully greeted his language art teacher.

"Good morning Astro, Brianna." The teacher greeted back.

Astro placed his bookings near his desk and sat down, Brianna did the same.

"We''ll get started when everybody shows up, okay?" The teacher said

"Sure" Brianna smiled, her and Astro exchanged glances, the teacher left the room to stand outside the door and greet her incoming students.

"I can't believe it, two more weeks of school and we're DONE! Can you believe it, Astro?" Brianna said to Astro.

"Not really... I kinda wish it was longer..." Astro sighed.

"What!? Why?"

"I dunno.. I like school... I'd really miss it and 7th grade doesn't look like someplace I'm ready to go to yet..."

The teacher sighed.

"This happens every year, students fail to come to school during the last week's..."

The late bell rang, eight other students ran into the class room.

"Guess I'll have to make due with teaching ten students"

"But Mrs. Honey?" Astro began

"Yes, Astro..."

"Maybe we could do something fun?" Astro continued what he said.

"Yea, like watch a movie!" One of the students piped up.

"Oh you know I can't do that, the school will kill me!" The teacher said.

"Maybe we can't watch a movie, but we could.. um..." Astro began to think of fun things to do that won't bother the school and their semi-strict rules...

"We could read a funny book!" Brianna said. The class laughed.

"Free time?" Another student said

"Or we could read biology" Astro said

"But this is a language arts class" the teacher said.

"I know... but I just happen to read biology a lot..." Astro looked at Brianna after speaking, she nodded in agreement.

Lunchtime, everyone's favorite part of the day, everyone was hustling and running to the lunch lines while some who brought their lunch sat at the table they usually sat in.

Astro though, didn't wanna sit with anyone today, he decided he'd rather sit, alone...

"Hey what's wrong with Astro?" Ken asked

"I dunno, maybe he's upset or sumthin?" Alvin replied.

"He can't be that upset Alvin, maybe he just wants some alone time" Ken put his tray on the table and sat down.

Astro was sitting at a table alone, he kept playing around with the peas and carrots in the plastic container. Brianna put her tray in front of him and sat down.

"Brianna? Why don't you go sit with your friends... it's much more fun there than it is here" Astro said

"Oh that's okay! I wanna sit with my yummy shnookims, besides you look pretty upset sitting alone. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thought I'd change it up you know, do something different."

"Ah I see..."

After school, Astro walked home to get ready for the sleepover, he took a shower and packed everything in his bookbag. He brought two extra sets of clothes. One: for when he leaves the sleepover, two: if he gets wet... you never know what might happen at a boys sleepover...

"Well, I'm off to Theodore's, see you guys tomorrow" Astro waved goodbye to everyone and left the house.

"Bye, make sure to come back on time, wouldn't want you to run away or anything... not that I think that's gonna happen though..." the professor joked.

Astro knocked on Theodore's door, he opened it immediately.

"Oh! Hey Astro, glad you could make it!" Theodore greeted, cleaning his glasses.

"No problem, in fact, if it wasn't for Ken, I might have forgotten!" Astro laughed, Theodore led Astro to his room.

Astro gasped

"You have the new issue of Man of Iron!?"

"Yep, I preordered it online..." Theodore smirked.

"You suck." Astro looked at Theodore.

Theodore laughed, he heard another knock at the door, he left the room to go see who it was.

Astro opened his bookings and took out his sleeping bag and book.

Or at least it LOOKED like a book, but really it was just a regular manga book DISGUISED as a normal book, Astro spread out his sleeping bag and sat criss cross with the manga in his hand, he heard Theodore talking with someone, sounded like Alvin.

"Glad you could make it!" Theodore smiled.

"I always make it, dork! Now where is it this time, your room?" Alvin barged in, Theodore trembled and almost fell to the ground.

"Yes" he squeaked.

Alvin walked into Theodore's room, Astro gasped and closed the book.

"Who reads books at a sleepover!? Lame..." Alvin commented, he sat on the ground and folded his arms.

"Where's your bag?" Astro asked.

"Oh! Shoot, I must've left it at home, I gotta go!" Alvin face palmed and left Theodore's house to get his bag from home.

"Good thing I reminded him" Astro said to himself.

Theodore came back into his room, Astro continued to read his book.

"Ooh! What book are you reading?" Theodore asked

"Um... Um..." Astro blushed.

"The diary of Anne Frank?" Astro tried to say.

"Naw, really? You can't be?" Theodore looked over Astro's shoulder and saw what he was actually reading.

"Ah- ha! Caught ya red handed! Your reading a manga!"

"Uh, Uh.. I can explain..."

"Nope, no explanation needed... hand it over"

Astro looked ashamed, he handed Theodore the book.

"You know you can't read manga during a sleepover, it's a against guy rules!"

"No it's not..." Astro folded his arms

"Yes it is... besides, who would read while there spending time with friends!" Theodore smiled.

One that doesn't feel like he has friends, even though he does...

Alvin came back from his house, coincidentally Ken showed up at the same time, Theodore went to go greet the two of them.

"All in favor of playing truth or dare say I!"

Of course everyone said I.. especially since most of the people there were creative as hell, it's nice to play a game and not know what you might get next...

"Okay then, um... Astro you go first, truth or dare?" Theodore said.

"Truth..." Astro smirked

"Hmm... is it true that you LOOOOVVE Brianna?" Theodore giggled.

"Umm, sure I guess..." Astro shrugged his shoulders, everyone laughed.

"Ok, Ok... Ken it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Ken replied

"Playing it safe, huh?"

"Your crazy Theodore, at least if I pick truth it's not so crazy..." Ken folded his arms.

"But he CAN ask you something crazy..." Astro said to Ken.

"So?"

"Never mind..."

"Okay I got it! Is it true that you like watching romance movies?" Theodore asked

"Ewww, those movies are for girls!" Ken said with a squeamish expression. Theodore laughed.

"W-what's so funny?" Ken asked.

"Y-your face, priceless!" Theodore laughed more.

"Okay Theodore, we get it... can you please stop being so immature!?" Ken said.

"What was that? I can't HEAAARRRR you!"

"Theodore..." Ken began to feel annoyed.

"Okay, Okay, who's next?"

"I'll go.." Alvin offered

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to watch a romance movie with Ken!"

"WHAT!?" Ken had enough, he stormed out of the room.

"Why does this always happen?"

"Maybe it's cuz you push it too far"

"Well it's not my fault I'm being creative!"

"Well-

"No, I'm gonna go talk to him" Theodore left the room to talk to Ken.

"Ken? You there?"

"Don't talk to me, I'm not in the mood" Ken was sitting on the couch, he turned away from Theodore.

"Listen Im-

"No your not! You always do this Theodore, not once, not twice, not three times, but ALL the time!"

Astro crept out of Theodore' s room, even though it was none of his beeswax, he still thought he should help out somehow.

"I'm trying to apologize and be nice here, is that so hard!"

"So what, you can throw it back in my face like usual, your just a social climbing, nerdy, d- um... DIRT BAG FACE!"

Theodore gasped, he looked furious

"Well your just a giant potty mouth gamer that plays mind crafts all the time, can't even go outside to throw out the trash cuz you'll miss your stupid game!"

That was it, Astro's chance, before it got any worse...

"Guys, Guys stop! Please don't fight... we can resolve this peacefully!" Astro butted into their argument.

"Peacefully my butt, I'm not gonna let this nerd walk all over me"

"And I'm certainly not letting the gamer sailor dude get away with this!?"

"But you shouldn't FIGHT about it, it's just a stupid game! It's meant to enjoy, not to be perverted and piss everyone off!"

"Who said I pisssed EVERYONE off? Are you mad too!?" Theodore asked furiously.

"N-No, but..."

"Then shut up! Ken is just being a big baby, if you don't wanna play then just say so dufus!" Theodore stormed away.

"Theodore-

"Leave me alone!" He slammed the door to his bedroom, Ken pouted and folded his arms.

"Are you okay?" Astro asked.

"Not really..." Ken replied.

"Aww, don't worry Ken, it'll get better!"

Sometimes Astro wished he could tell himself the same thing...

Ken stormed off, Astro chased after him.

"Eh.. I side with no one, you all are big fat jerks cuz ya playing a stupid game, this stuffs for babies!" Alvin put his hands over his stomach and stared at the ceiling.

Ken and Astro came back, Ken kept shut and just sat on the floor, Astro gathered his things and left the room, he set up in the living room and did some art.

"See what you did Theodore, your pushing Astro away! That's why he didn't sit with us at lunch today!" Ken yelled, Astro covered his ears.

"ME!? Your the one who's always being annoying talking about the same stuff OVER and OVER again!?"

Astro tried to block out the argument and continued to draw, but what he began to realize is that all the negative energy was being woven into Astro's drawing, causing him to draw such a dark, evil and scary drawing.

Or was it because of something else?

Later on, the argument ended and everyone was happy again, Astro still felt like he didn't want to go back, everyone else worried a little.

"Is he okay?" Theodore asked

"Maybe the argument scared him, I'll go find him" Ken left the room to go find Astro.

"Astro? Buddy? You here?" Ken called

"I'm over here!" Astro called back.

"Oh there you are! We've been waiting to start the movie, but we didn't know where you were"

"Oh it's ok-

"We're sorry about the fight if it scared you... I guess I just overreacted, but we're all cool now, so you can come back." Ken offered, he helped Astro gather his things and move them back to Theodore's room.

Finally after everything got situated, Alvin put the movie on.

Alvin was the first one out cold, he fell asleep right after the beginning.

Astro on the other hand was the last the sleep, he even stayed up AFTER the movie had ended, he cleaned up Theodore' s room and turned off the TV, ejected the DVD and broke it in half (you had to do that by law where Astro lived, just another way the government rips them off) .

He then stole his manga back and finished it, his eyes were getting droopy, but he refused to sleep... not just yet...

He unzipped his sleeping bag and pulled out his sketchbook from his bookbag.

He had some finishing touches to make.

"Bye guys!" Astro waved to his friends, it was Saturday morning, and Astro was leaving to head off home.

"Bye Astro!" His friends waved goodbye to him.

Astro walked home, but something came over him, he suddenly felt empty. It was like everything he was and is was stolen, robbed from him like children in a candy store.

But he always felt like this, what was different?

He wasn't sure...

"It'll be fine, you will be okay" he told himself.

But it didn't work...

Then he realized something, something he's always wanted to do... and now... now, was his chance.

He was gonna run away

END OF CHAPTER ONE!


	2. I'm in a Forest Because of My Past

_**Chapter Two: I'm In a Forest Because of My Past.**_

He didn't have much time left, he put his book bag on the floor and looked around to see where is a great place to go... He didn't see anything, but a thought did come to mind. Astro swung his book bag over his shoulder and quickened his pace to the point of almost running. He kept running until he passed Tenma's house, he paused for a moment, gazing at it carefully... He saw there was no car in the driveway so he must've left or he got arrested for doing something stupid again.

But there was no time to see his father's house, he was running away.

He kept running and running, he then saw a gate after he made a right turn from crossing the street.. It had a small gap, just enough for Astro to wiggle through, just enough.

"Hmm.. Should I go in there?" Astro thought

"ASTRO!"

Astro thought he heard someone call his name, even though a thought in his head told him no one did, he began to panic, he quickly threw his book bag over the gate and eased him self into the gap.

After getting himself through the gap, he picked up his book bag and continued straight, not looking at anything unless it was to make sure it wasn't in his way.

"Where am I?" Astro thought, he couldn't stop himself to look around and see, he kept walking and walking until he crashed into a tree.

"Ouch!" Astro jumped with a revelation and looked to see what it was.

"Oh.. Just a tree.." Astro thought, he took the opportunity to see where it is that he was.

All he saw were trees, trees and more trees... Not to mention the grass and dirt, and the bright sun that was peaking over the city, creating a beautiful sky and a gentle sunrise.

"A forest, great!" Astro said out loud annoyingly, he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, stopping anymore words from escaping his mouth.

Later on, Astro was walking around the forest, mine as well stay there... Where else was there to hide?

He still wasn't sure what to do, he had to realize that this is what he wanted, so this is what he's gonna get. The empty feeling returned slowly and consumed him until he was on his knees, taking in nature and possibly the last place he'd be alive.

But then he got up.

"I need to find somewhere to go" Astro thought, he walked a little more, looking for a perfect spot to stay.

He finally came across an area sheltered by two giant trees, one on each side, it was perfect!

"Ah-Ha! Found it!" Astro smiled, he walked over to where the middle of the two trees were, putting down his book bag, Astro could finally try and relax.

But then the clouds were rolling in, the sky became dark and gray, Astro didn't mind, he enjoyed the rain, it was like a trip to the water park, for free!

Astro decided he was gonna stay through the rain and let himself get all wet, he enjoyed it, so it's not like he'd feel terrible about it...

But it was getting really dark, Astro could hear a loud roar of thunder and a bright clash of lighting.

Maybe he shouldn't stay out in the rain.

Astro hurried as fast as he could, he tried to gather as much as he could to make a small boundary to protect himself from the rain, even though he knew the trees were enough. After finishing it, Astro sat down in the grass and watched the rain fall down hard, it was pouring like crazy, but with his "roof" and the trees, Astro was cozy and didn't get one drop of water in him, but then he saw something, it was bright red.. But then he realized what it was..

He left his book bag and forgot to pick it up before it rained.

He had to go grab it.

Astro ran like a bullet and reached for his bag, then he ran back to where he was sitting.

He and the book bag were soaking wet, Astro didn't mind, but he had to check inside his book bag to see what got wet, he opened it gently and looked inside.

Everything was wet.

Astro looked dumbfounded at the bag and couldn't believe what the rain had done.

From that moment on, he hated the rain.

Astro threw his book bag across the floor of the forest, everything fell out and got soaked.

He was mad.

"This- THIS ISNT FAIR?!" Astro thought.

Finally the rain stopped, Astro crept out from where he was, there was a bright rainbow in the sky, Astro gazed at it with wonder, letting out a sigh of admiration.

Everything was still scattered across the floor, Astro picked it up.

The clothes that fell out were all covered in mud, Astro tossed them over a branch, let the sun handle that...

The rest got placed in his book bag, which he placed under the tree branch.

It was nearing the normal time Astro would have dinner, he felt his stomach rumble and churn, he was starting to get hungry.

He looked in his bag to see if he had anything to eat, no luck.. Nothing.

"But theres nothing wrong with starving yourself, right?" Astro sighed, there was many things wrong with it, but since there was nothing, absolutely NOTHING... That was the only option, he hated it... but he had to take it.

Late at night, Astro decided to stay up through the night. Even during the summer, the nights would always get cold, it was a signal for Astro to return back home before something would happen to him.

But he wasn't going back home.

He had to bear the cold air and stay up, not because he had to, but because he wanted to, why?

We may never know.

Finally the moon was shining in the pitch black sky, Astro was busy sketching, not noticing the temperature was dropping drastically to the point it almost felt like a chilly winter day...

He kept sketching until there was a hue of orange, red and yellow in the sky and the sun was just peaking over the city.

"Yes, this is inspector Tawashi speaking, state your issue?"

"It's an emergency, Astro's gone missing!"

(END OF CHAPTER TWO!)


	3. Astro, Oh Astro, Where Did You Go?

_**Chapter Three: Astro, Oh Astro, Where Did You Go?**_

Sunday morning Astro was still sitting on the ground with a pencil in his hand and a sketchbook on his lap, the sun was just coming out, Astro stood up and put the pencil and sketchbook down on the ground, he walked around the forest looking for things to complete his "home" he wasn't gonna make it like a REAL home, but something that could protect him from the crazy weather outside.

Back at Dr. Elefun's house, he was on the phone with Inspector Tawashi... He sounded like he was in a panic, or in much of a hurry... Not matter what it was, the professor tried to keep calm and be as serious as possible...

Which is hard when you have a little girl being chased by her older brother.

"What? He's gone missing.. Doctor are you trying to pull my leg or have you lost your mind?!" Tawashi sounded cross on the phone, guess he wasn't being so serious...

"Yes he's gone, he left to a sleepover on Friday and hasn't returned!" The professor replied.

"Hmm... That's does seem a bit odd... But I'm not sure if your telling the truth"

"But inspector-

"Meet me in my office later on today.. that way we can discuss this case a little further, good day doctor!" Tawashi hung up the phone.

Dr. Elefun sighed as he slumped into the couch.

"What's wrong doctor, you seem upset?" Uran asked, she sat down next to him.

"Oh it's just your brother, Uran, I'm worried sick about him, who knows what could've happen to him!"

"Awe don't worry, Astro's like the greatest greatest GREATEST robot ever! I'm sure he'll know what to do!" Uran beamed at the professor.

"Oh I sure hope so..." Dr. Elefun let out another sigh.

Uran got up from the couch and walked over to Astro's twin.

"What is it?" His twin asked.

"Let's go to the park!" Uran begged.

"Uran.. The park is too far away, trust me.. By the time we get there, you'll be too tired to do anything!"

"Oh come on, can you take me? Can you take me? Pleeeaaaaasssseee?" Uran batted her eyes at him with a puppy dog face.

"Oh fine! Can we go to the park, professor?"

"Sure, just make sure to come back before lunch... And keep a lookout for Astro while your at it!" Dr. Elefun replied.

"Okay... Let's go Uran" Astro's twin opened the door for her.

"Yippee!" Uran jumped for glee and ran out the door.

Astro's twin and Uran walked all the way to the park, it was almost ten when they finally got there.

"Race ya to the monkey bars!" Uran ran all the way to the monkey bars, Astro's twin chased after her.

"Haha I got there before you did!" Uran teased.

"Eh.. I'm gonna go relax on the benches, you behave good, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Uran laughed, Astro's twin rolled his eyes and left the monkey bars to sit in a bench nearby.

All was quiet in the park, to his surprise not many people showed up to the park like they usually do.

He wondered why.

Uran was racing and running around the park, apologizing when she'd bump into someone and keep on running, she saw Astro's twin sitting alone on the bench, she wanted to sit next to him and ask him what's wrong, but she heard someone call her name.

"Uran! Is that you?"

"Uh, uh.." Uran stuttered.

"I didn't know you were here, you always go to the park?" It was Joey Tomson, Uran's hugest crush.

"Uh, yeah! I love the park, getting exercise is awesome!" Uran threw a fist in the air and smiled.

"Me too, I love taking walks and playing soccer.." Joey smiled.

"Walking, soccer? Okay MAYBE soccer, but walking? No wonder I don't have a shot with him!" Uran thought.

"Well I better get going, gonna go take another walk.. See ya around, Uran!" Joey waved goodbye and walked away.

"Hehe.. See ya!" Uran blushed and waved back at him with a dorky smile.

"Okay, I just gotta forget I saw him and keep walking!" Uran thought, she continued playing, forgetting about Astro's twin who was still sitting alone on the bench.

Later on, Astro's twin was still sitting at the bench, he didn't feel like doing anything... He kept thinking about Astro, where could he be? What could have happened? The questions were endless.

Then, he saw something.

It looked a lot like Astro, his twin looked confused, he didn't wanna look nosy so he took small gazes at the person, he stood up from the bench and walked closer to the person.

Was it Astro?

Could this be the end of all the trouble?

But when he got closer, it wasn't him.. It was someone else.

Astro's twin sighed, then it hit him, like a thousand pounds of weight was bestowed on him to hold forever like Atlas (Atlas is someone from Greek mythology who was punished to hold the world).

This was all fake, Astro lied, everything a joke! Astro set him up, he set everyone up, the phony smiles, the hugs, the- the, the reassuring words that he was okay, he wasn't! He was in the deepest hole ever, and no one even knew! Astro's twin began to feel empty as well, he felt that now because he didn't notice anything, Astro was gone... Forever. Then he began to feel upset, why didn't Astro TELL anyone he was going through a crisis of his own.

Maybe he's gone because he killed himself.

The thought made Astro's twin shutter, tears almost fell out of his eyes... The pain was too much.

Maybe this is how Astro felt, everyday.

But who was anyone suppose to know, he hid all the pain behind such a happy and cheerful face.

Who would ever notice?

No one.

"Maybe that's why he did it?" His twin thought.

"He knew no one would notice, or even care."

But Astro's twin knew that Astro was wrong.. Lots of people care.. So many, that it probably out numbered the amount of people that support stuff like rock bands, or singers, or anyone for that matter.

That's were Astro was wrong.

But what if he did know, and didn't care... Maybe he did it because.. Because he knew that even if they cared.. It wouldn't be enough, it wouldn't fill the void, it wouldn't heal the pain... It'd just put a bandage on it. And that would never be enough.

"A- Astro.. I- I'm tired.. Can we go back home now" Uran walked up to Astro's twin panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Okay, let's go.." Astro's twin let Uran ride on his back as he carried her all the way back home.

"Astro, take care of Uran, I have to visit inspector Tawashi and talk about Astro... I'll be back soon..."

Dr. Elefun knocked on the door to Tawashi's office, he heard a loud BEEP! and the door opened.

"Glad you could make it, doctor.." Tawashi greeted.

"I came as soon as I could.." The professor slipped into the chair in front of his desk.

"So you say Astro has gone missing?" Tawashi asked.

"Yes, it started Friday night when he went over a friends house to spend the night, he was suppose to return yesterday morning, but he never did.."

"Hmm... I see, well I could take a look at this, seems to me like we have a serious case on our hands.. 'THE FAMOUS ASTRO BOY GOES MISSING' hey, that could make a pretty good news headline!"

"Inspector.. We don't have time to come up with news headlines.. If we don't find him Tenma will and-

"What do you mean TENMA will find him.. He's still in prison!" Tawashi laughed

"He is?"

"Well, he won't be anymore, unfortunately we have to release him this Friday.. Such a shame we can't keep him.."

"We need to figure out what to do.."

"Hmm... Tell ya what doctor, I'll send out a search team to go look for him in a few days, if they can't find them.. Then we'll panic, but for now I'll send in Delta and A few others, should be enough..."

"Doctor, I wanna join the search team!" Back at home, Astro's twin was talking to the professor.

"I'm not sure it's safe Astro, if they got your twin.. They could probably get you too" Elefun replied.

"But how do you know someone kidnapped him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Uran think that Astro may have ran away..."

"And how can you be so sure?"

Back at the forest, Astro was finished making his "house" he was finally able to sit and relax...

But he was still hungry, and his energy was draining out..

Astro took a final look through his book bag for something.

He found it, all the way at the bottom.

Astro sighed.

Should he take it?

Or should he wait?

It was almost like he was asking himself:

"Do you wanna die now, or later?"

The answers to that were endless.

Astro put it back into his bag.

"I wanna die later, but I wanna die happy.."

"So let me suffer now.."

Dr. Elefun was still sitting by the counter listening to Astro's twin, who kept talking about what he thinks might've happened.

"So you think he ran away?" The professor asked

"Well, that's what Uran says.."

"It's true, because if someone took Astro, Astro's friends would've said something!" Uran piped up.

"His friends, that's right! We should go ask them.. they were the last people to see him, maybe they saw something.." Astro's twin had gotten the idea and said it as soon as it came to mind.

"That's a great idea... Why don't you go over there now?" The professor opened the fridge and pulled out a pitcher filled with water.

Astro's twin and Uran left the house to go visit Astro's friends.

Later on, Tawashi called the professor to tell him some news on the case.

"Well, that's not much.." Dr. Elefun responded to what Tawashi had said.

"I know, but what Uran said before may be true.."

"What do you mean? She's just a little kid, kids can say crazy things you know.."

"Yes, but it fits in perfectly! There hasn't been much since Astro disappeared..."

"But that's it! Maybe they've been quiet because they have been planning to kidnap Astro!"

"Doctor.. We will do as much as we can to put this case's pieces together... In the mean time, remain calm.. And tell his twin we need him on the search team.. We need all the help we can get.." Tawashi hung up the phone.

Monday at school, Mr. Mustachio was taking role call during homeroom.

"Alvin?"

"Here!"

"Astro?"

There was a silence.

"Astro?"

"He's not hear mister!" A student said.

"Hmm.. What a surprise, he never misses a day of school, must be sick or something" The teacher said.

Brianna wondered too, where exactly WAS Astro, he wasn't where he usually was when he was waiting to walk to school with her, wasn't in the hallway talking with his friends, he wasn't-

"Brianna?"

"Here!"

At lunch, she decides to sit with Astro's friends, maybe they know why Astro isn't here.

"I dunno Brianna... He left Saturday after the sleepover and that's it... That's the last place we saw him" Ken spoke.

"Oh come on, you must know something ELSE!" Brianna replied sternly.

"Nope, we got nothing..."

Later on after school, Brianna was opening the door to her house, she saw her mom was sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"This is the crazy person your dating?! I told you already Brianna, robots are no good! Now look where he is?!" Brianna's mom yelled at her, the usual thing she did when Brianna got home.

"What?" Brianna put her book bag down and sat next to her mom on the couch.

ON THE TV: "it has been confirmed that Astro has gone missing, it's said he left Friday night to a friends house and never returned, the police department is sending out a search team in 12 days to go look for him, if you have any information about this case, please call Metro City Crime Stoppers at 1-800-273-9383"

"See, this is the crazy person your in love with, he's bad news Brianna, BAD NEWS!" Brianna's mom said, trying to raise her voice.

"W-what?" Brianna gasped, she covered her mouth with her hand, she took her book bag and stormed into her room, slammed the door and had a long cry.

Astro's missing...

It was too much for her to intake.

Late at night, Brianna was finishing what might be her last homework... She was gonna leave.

Her bag was packed, a note was left on her bed for her mother..

Everything was ready.

She was gonna look for Astro.

Back in the forest, the next day,

The whole reason Astro couldn't get any sleep was because he kept thinking about Brianna, no matter what he drew, tune he hummed and song he softly sang, it had Brianna woven into it.

He couldn't get her off his mind.

In fact, she was the only thing that would stop Astro from running away.

Because he wouldn't wanna leave her, all alone.

Who was gonna wipe her tears and help her conquer the world.

No one.

That's what he was for.

It was the afternoon, Astro couldn't take it anymore, he took what he had found two days ago and finally took it, all of it.. There was no more left.

He wanted to punch himself, he needed that to last, now there wasn't any to last.

Astro just sat like a log on the ground, didn't move, and didn't do much besides breathe and stare off into space.

And think about Brianna.

Then he heard something, it sounded like a person, like someone was climbing up a tree, he saw the leaves of a nearby tree move, Astro stood up and walked closer to the tree.

He was curious to see what it was.

He got closer.. He didn't see much, so he began to climb the tree, when he got to the top he saw someone, who looked just like Brianna.

Was it Brianna?

Or was Astro loosing his mind?

(END OF CHAPTER THREE!)


	4. Astro Meets Brianna

_**Chapter Four: Astro Meets Brianna**_

Astro crawled closer to what looked like Brianna, trying to be as slow possible, he didn't wanna startle the thing, or for the tree branch to collapse and fall to the ground.

He inched himself closer and closer.

Almost there..

Almost..

Ah- Ha!

Got ya!

The thing turned around suddenly when it felt a touch by Astro, which startled him as well,causing him to lean foreword and push the both of them out of the tree and onto the dirt.

Astro was the first to get up and familiarized himself again with where he was, and pretty much everything there was. He looked to his left and gasped, it was Brianna.

Astro wanted to hit himself so bad it'd leave marks for decades for pushing her out of the tree, what was he thinking?! He could've hurt her, but to Astro's surprise... Brianna and him were perfectly fine..

Brianna got up and looked around, trying to see what pushed her out, then she turned around and saw Astro lying on the ground, staring blank at the sky.

"A- Astro? ASTRO!" Brianna jumped on top of him and gave him a tight squeeze, tears of joy were flooding through her eyes.

Astro laughed.

"Hehe.. It's great to see you too!"

Brianna felt overly filled with joy, she gave him a surprise kiss on the lips and giggled.

"So what took you so long? I've been waiting forever for ya!" Astro joked.

"I've been searching high and low for you, that's what took so long!" Brianna laughed and engulfed him in more hugs and kisses.

"Okay, okay... I think that's enough!" Astro pushed Brianna off of him and wiped his wet face with his hand.

"So? What exactly ARE you doing here?" Brianna asked, she helped Astro off the ground.

"Well.. I ran away..."

"Why?"

"It's a long story, you'd never understand."

"Astro..."

"I- I'm sorry, we should get you back home"

"No, I wanna stay here! I packed a bag and everything!" Brianna slowly backed away from Astro.

"But, I kinda wanted to be alone... That's the whole point of 'running away'"

"Please?"

Astro sighed, he took a long thought and played with his lips, trying to figure out what to say.

"Tell you what, I'll let you stay... But u can't tell anyone, got it?"

"Okay.."

"Didn't you say you brought a bag?" Astro looked up at the tree.

"Yeah, I left it all the way up there!" Brianna pointed to the top of the tree where the two fell out of.

"I'll go get it" Astro walked over to the tree and began to climb it.

In another place, Emily was eating waffles with her brother, she kept thinking about Astro going missing; and how, with just a little effort, she could be the one to crack the case!

"Hey Emily, why are you in such a rush, it's the summer!" Her brother looked at her and spoke.

"Because mayonnaise, I need to do something" Emily took another bite of her food.

"I'm not mayonnaise?! Gosh, will you stop it!" Her brother folded his arms.

"Sure thing, MAYONNAISE!" Emily laughed, she got up from the chair and walked to the sink with her plate and washed it.

"And and where is this place your going to?"

"None of your beeswax Danny!" Emily quickly responded, she left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

"Uh mom?" Emily knocked on her moms door gently.

"What?" Her mom replied.

"Can I go out for just a sec, I need to do something."

"Absolutely not! Unless you have someone that's taking you.."

"Uh.. Yea, someone's taking me, I'm just uh.. Going to a friends house!"

"Well then you better get going!"

Emily walked across to her room and grabbed her things, she closed the door to her room and stormed out of the house.

Someone was waiting outside to take her to where she needed to go.

"Thanks" Emily said when she got into the car.

"No problem!" The driver sped up and drove.

"Where we going again?" The driver asked

"I gotta visit Dr. Elefun.." Emily replied, she pulled out her phone and made a short text to her friend, Kaitlyn.

At Dr. Elefun's Uran and Astro's twin were charging up for breakfast while the professor was scribbling notes on a scrap sheet of paper.

"Okie dokie we're here!" The driver turned to Emily and smiled.

"Thanks again.." Emily waved goodbye as the driver pulled away after Emily had gotten out of the car.

Emily walked all the way to Dr. Elefun's front door.

She was scared to knock.

She always had a hard time talking to people..

But because of Astro,

She gained courage and knocked on the door, the professor opened it.

"Why hello Emily, long time no see" Dr. Elefun greeted.

"Good morning Doctor, can I come inside?" Emily greeted back.

"Sure, it's a little messy, but I'll get to cleaning it later.."

Emily walked over to where Uran and Astro's twin were standing.

"EMILY!" Uran ran to Emily and gave her a giant hug.

"Oof! It's nice to see you, Uran!" Emily smiled.

"Say, can I talk to you for a sec?" Emily asked.

"Sure, let's go to my room, it's less messier there!" Uran took Emily by the hand and led her up stairs into her room.

Uran closed the door behind her, Emily sat on a chair after moving it closer to Uran's bed.

"What is it?" Uran asked as she walked over to her bed and crawled onto it, sitting in front of Emily.

"Hold on a sec" Emily opened her bag, she took out a notebook, pencil and a few photos.

"What are those?"

"I need to talk to you about Astro"

"You the REAL Astro, or his twin"

"The REAL Astro"

"Okay, what do you wanna know"

"You know he's gone missing, right?"

"Of course!"

"Hmm... Gosh, I can't seem to remember what I wanted to ask you" Emily took a long thought trying to remember what she wanted to ask Uran.

"Don't worry Emily, I'll just tell you what I know"

"Great I'll write what you say down and review it at home"

"Okay"

"Take a look at these pictures, what do see similar in these pictures." Emily handed Uran the photos

"Hmm..." Uran looked at the photos.

"Well... Ah- ha! All of these pictures have Astro in it!" Uran exclaimed, she handed the photos back to Emily.

"Really?" Emily looked puzzled.

"Yeah, the first one is at the Christmas party, the second one is when we went to the beach, and the third is when you and Kaitlyn visited for spring break! How'd you get these?"

"Uh.. It's a long story, but... I mean what do you SEE?"

"Hmm... Well it looks like Astro is alone in all the pictures, except the last one, in the last one he looks a little worried."

"Exactly..."

"But what does that have to do with Astro missing?"

"Because..." Emily began.

"Astro couldn't have been kidnapped, he had to have run away.."

"That's what I've been TELLING everyone!" Uran folded her arms.

"Oh really? What else have you been telling them?"

Astro and Brianna walked over to where Astro's "house" was, Brianna looked amazed at what Astro had made in such a short amount of time.

"Oh this is nothing.. I could make it better, but I don't really feel like it, wanna come inside?" Astro responded to the surprised look on Brianna's face.

"Sure, don't have any where else to go..." Brianna laughed.

Both Astro and Brianna walked into Astro's small "House" (it was probably the size of a small room -like REALLY small, but not mouse size- but it was quite tall).

Astro sat down on the ground and stared at the ground, for no apparent reason.

"What's wrong?" Brianna asked.

"N- nothing! I'm okay.." Astro quickly replied.

"Astro... You need to stop this..."

"Stop what?" Astro replied sternly.

Brianna sighed.

"Don't pretend like you don't know... I know the truth Astro, you can't keep doing this, you'll kill yourself if you keep on going!"

"Well maybe I like hurting myself, maybe if I stab myself more I'll finally snap whole!" Astro snapped.

"But I can't stand to see you like this, it hurts me so much!"

Astro gasped.

"I- I-

"Please? If your hurting don't take it out on yourself, don't keep it in. For god sake TELL SOMEBODY?!"

"You have me, and you have so many people that care so much about you.. Why would you do this?"

The pain hit Astro so hard, he could barely move, all he could feel was a darkening pain, he wanted to cry... But crying would only make things worse...

But it hurt so much.

It always hurt so much.

Everyday.

Of

The

Week.

Brianna was right, he should say something, but it was too late for that, he already lost himself...

He can never get himself back.

It hurt so much.

It always hurt so much.

It was like being beaten up so much to the point your almost dead, times a million.

Astro sighed, tears came out if his eyes and they wouldn't stop, they kept coming, and Astro kept feeling the pain slice him like a knife that was running down his back and up his delicate throat.

He collapsed to his knees.

Brianna gasped and got down on her knees, she held Astro close to her chest and rocked him back and fourth.

The pain began to ease a little and turn into a different kind of pain, a more soothing pain that surged through him and consumed him whole. He liked being in Brianna's warm arms, it was like a shield against everything he's tried to avoid, he was still in pain but a very small crease appeared on his face, tears were flooding from his eyes, Brianna didn't really know what to do so she just held him close and wiped the tears from his face.

Finally after a while, Brianna was able to keep Astro stable, she decided she could take a walk around the forest with him, get his mind off the pain and just have a little fun, just like the good old days.

"So how did you find me?"Astro asked, he and Brianna were holding hands and strolling through the forest on barefoot.

"Well, I heard you were missing, I called the professor to read me a little of the newspaper, then I did my homework, wrote a letter, packed a bag and set out to look for you... Then I saw this giant tree while I was walking and I jumped over the gate, climbed up the tree and then you find me and then a bunch of stuff happens and BAM! We're here!" Brianna said super fast, she painted and tried to catch her breath.

"Aww.. All that trouble for me?" Astro looked at Brianna and blushed.

"Well... I- I love you... A LOT! And I'm not joking about this, this isn't just some bull crap spewing from my mouth I'm being DROP DEAD SERIOUS!"

Brianna sighed.

"I care about you too much to stand you being gone..

I- I need you..."

"Always"

Astro beamed at her, he pulled her close and ruffled her hair, Brianna laughed as Astro smiled at her.

"Then I'll be here, always." Astro replied.

"Good, I'd enjoy that..." Brianna replied, Astro gave her a hug.

"W- Wha..." Brianna began

"What?" Astro asked.

"I thought you likes kisses more than hugs" Brianna said

"Yea, but hugs are sweeter.. Well, sorta.." Astro chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, blushing.

Brianna giggled, she let go of Astro and the two kept walking around the forest.

"Well... Not much... I don't really know too many details, but I still don't understand why the pictures prove this..." Uran said to Emily

"Because, it's the sign.. people run away for many reasons, and these pictures can prove that if Astro ran away, he did because he was lonely.. or in pain.." Emily replied

"But who would wanna know WHY he did if if they still don't know if he really DID it?" Uran asked

"You never know..."

"Thanks guys.. See ya another day!" Emily waved goodbye to everyone.

"Your welcome any time Emily!" Elefun waved at Emily.

The driver was waiting outside for Emily, she slipped into the car as the driver drove her all the way home.

"So, did ya get anything?" The driver asked.

"Sorta... I found out that Astro might be suffering from self harm and pain..."

"Wow, that's deep!"

"I know.. But we gotta include everything in the mix, even the deep things!"

A few hours later, Elefun visits Tawashi for a final time before he'd send out the search team in a couple of days.

"We haven't found anything new in the case doc, sorry to say but, if the search team can't find him, he may be lost forever!" Tawashi put his legs up on his desk.

The professor was in shock... They found, nothing!

"It's all my fault, I should've been more careful, who knows what could've happen to him... What if he's lost, or- or-

"Professor, hold your horses and get your bull crap straight!"

Elefun sighed.

"Now we may not know much but gosh darn it, we will figure this out! Ain't NO ONE gonna make me look bad, not even a pesky stupid machine in lord knows where!"

"B- but-

"We will find him! I usually don't take cases too long, but I don't wanna look bad for the press..."

"But we know nothing! Who's gonna help us crack the case?"

"The search team of course! I'm sending them out in two days... If they can't find him, I dunno what the hell will!"

Tawashi stood up from his desk and threw Elefun a fat manilla folder.

"That's the evidence and Astro's public records, you have a great day doctor!"

Back in the forest, Astro and Brianna were walking back to their "house"... It was getting late, and the sky was turning into night.

"Mmm.. Did you bring anything to eat?" Brianna asked

"I ate it all, besides... It's not things humans eat." Astro replied

Brianna face palmed... She asked a ROBOT if he had anything to eat!

"Ugh, I think I'm getting a little hungry" Brianna placed a hand over her stomach and sighed.

"You get used to it..." Astro said

"Easy for you to say, you starve yourself all the time!"

"No I don't, I was made for harsh conditions... That's not the same as starving yourself..."

"Well whatever it is.. The point is, I'm not like you! I wasn't made to live in a forest"

"Hmm... Maybe you can get something"

"ME? Are you nuts! No one can see me.."

"Well no one can see my either.. guess we both can't get what we want..."

Brianna sighed

"I'm sorry..." Astro pulled her close for a hug, he assumed she sighed because he was being too harsh.

"Your right, we both can't get what we want. But you know what? I give less of a crap today then I did my whole life" Brianna burrowed herself into Astro's chest and whispered.

"Well we better get going, it's getting colder now, I don't want you to get sick" Astro looked behind him briefly.

"C-carry me?" Brianna yawned.

Astro sighed, a small smile appeared on his face.

Brianna let go of Astro and hopped onto his back, Astro carried Brianna and kept walking, Brianna rested her head on Astro's shoulder and took a small nap while Astro was walking the two of them to their "home"

Finally Astro and Brianna made it back to their "home". Astro let go of Brianna as she eased herself off of him.

"What time is it?" Brianna asked

"I dunno... I didn't bring a watch"

"But you have your phone, right?"

"Haha... Brianna, your so silly! I never forget my phone!" Astro teased.

Brianna blushed.

Astro looked through his book bag for his phone.

Brianna couldn't help but take a short moment and admire Astro, to intake the fact that he's the best things that ever happen to her! To admire how perfect she thought he was, it's a shame he's always complaining, but Brianna always had to remind him of how beautiful he was, no matter how much or how hard he tried to reject it.. She thought he was.

"It's 7:30" Astro spoke.

"Uh- uh.. Great!" Brianna chuckled.

Astro sat on the ground.

"Care to join me?" Astro asked

"I'd be a fool not too!" Brianna walked over to Astro and sat next to him.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Ooh! I love watching movies... But we have to pay for those.."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about our cheapskate government!" Astro rolled his eyes.

"We could always do something else.." Brianna said.

"Oh yeah, pass me my earphones, there in the front pocket!"

Brianna passed Astro his earphones.

"I just downloaded the new Fall Out Boy CD, care to listen?"

"Eh... I've never listened to that kind of music before..." Brianna shrugged her shoulders

"Then you must! Trust me.. It's good..." Astro passed Brianna a earphone.

"Hmm... I guess I could give it a try" Brianna took the earphone from him and placed it into her ear.

It was reaching 11 at night, Brianna had fallen asleep and lied on the ground near him, Astro continued to listen to music, suddenly an artistic idea came over him, he pulled out his sketchbook and did more art.

Astro kept looking back and fourth from Brianna to his sketchbook, making careful strokes with the pencil.

Finally at 7 in the morning, Astro finally finished what he was drawing, he placed his sketchbook right by Brianna's bed. Taking the earphones out of his ears, Astro stood up and quietly stretched, not wanting to wake Brianna up.

But she woke up, anyways.

"Good morning Brianna!" Astro greeted.

"W- Wha, Astro... How long have you been awake?" Brianna rubbed her eye.

"All night" Astro replied.

"What?!" Brianna looked shocked.

"Oh it's nothing, I do it all the time.."

"Astro, you can't do this!"

"What do you mean?"

"Y- you.."

Brianna sighed.

"You need your sleep" she said.

"No I don't, I'm fine! Besides... I can't let anything happen to you, what if something happens, who's gonna save you?" Astro asked

"You have a point.."

"Your very still when you sleep, you know that?"

"Huh?" Brianna looked confused, she moved her head and looked at the sketchbook that was right in front of her.. She realized what he meant.

Astro drew a picture of her sleeping.

Emily was walking downstairs into the living room, she turned on the tv and plopped onto the rocking chair.

She was the only one downstairs, she looked around to see if anyone was there. No one.

Emily quickly got up and made her self a cup of cold Italian sweet cream coffee, she then after sat back in the rocking chair.

The tv was playing PBT Kids, she assumed her mom had put this on for her baby brother, Emily changed the channel to a local station that was playing the news.

"Ooh, great! Let's see if there's any new info on Astro going missing!" Emily said to her self.

ON THE TV: "Inspector Tawashi, head of the Metro City police department, is sending a search team tomorrow to look for Astro, again, if you have ANY information about this case you are EXTREMELY urged to call Metro City crime stoppers, again the number is 1-800-273-9383"

"He's sending a search team, eh? That's my chance!"

"Hmm... But I'm gonna need a ride!"

Emily looked at the counter and saw her phone, she got up from the rocking chair and walked over to it.

"MISSED CALL FROM: KAITLYN"

Emily saw the notification on her phone when she turned it on.

"Oh yeah, Kaitlyn is visiting me this week for summer!" Emily remembered.

"Hey! I think I have an idea" she thought.

Emily input the password for her phone, and looked up her contacts.

She selected the one that said "KAITLYN"

And dialed it.

(END OF CHAPTER FOUR!)


	5. Emily and Kaitlyn on the Case!

_**Chapter Five: Emily and Kaitlyn on the Case!**_

After dialing the phone, Emily put it up to her ear.. she heard the ringing noise.

"C'mon Kaitlyn... pick up!" Emily whispered.

"Yessssss?" Kaitlyn answered joyfully.

"OH! Thank goodness you answered... I need your help!" Emily sounded like she was panicking.

"WAIT! never mind... just pick me up okay?" Emily rushed her words and spoke super fast.

"Why do you need to me to pick you up?"

"Never mind that! Uh... I gotta go.. see you in a little bit!" Emily rushed upstairs to change.

"Ahh.. what to wear.. what ta wear!" Emily scrambled to look for something.

finally after getting dressed Emily saw Kaitlyn pull into her house, she turned off the car and got out of it.

"We need to find Astro." Emily said as Kaitlyn walked closer to her.

"Why? Where's astro?" Kaitlyn responded as she strolled up the driveway.

"Uh... you didn't hear?" Emily looked confused at Kaitlyn

"Hear what?" Kaitlyn looked confused back at Emily, who face palmed

"Astro's missing" Emily said

"ASTRO'S MISSING?!" Kaitlyn yelled as she took Emily's shoulders and shook her violently.

"Yea... he's... been... missing... for... a... week...!"

Kaitlyn paused and stared blankly at Emily.

"... ASTRO'S MISSING! EMILY WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING 'BOUT IT!" She shook Emily again.

"Uh... yeah.. so... can... you.. take... me... to.. the... police... station..." Emily felt very dizzy after Kaitlyn stopped shaking her.

Kaitlyn smiled as she put her hands behind her back and replied.

"Ok!"

"Like... RIGHT NOW!"

Emily pointed an index finger at the ground, she had a stern look on her face.

"OH! Yeah! Come on Emily! We gotta hurry!" Kaitlyn grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her out to her car.

"And can we listen to MY music this time?... Your taste in music doesn't match mine.." Emily turned on her P-Pod

"Yeah.. ok. Whatever. We gotta go find Astro!" The wheels on the car skidded against the asphalt as Kaitlyn sped out of the driveway.

Emily plugged in her P-Pod to the car and looked through her music, she put on a Panic! At the disco song Kaitlyn HATED.

"Come on! Put on some good car-chase music. Even though we aren't in a car chase. It just makes speeding seem more fun!"

"No can do.. I love this song!"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.. she didn't really like the song, as oppose to Emily, who kept singing along.

"Let's stick to our mission, Emily." Kaitlyn seemed serious.

"Just give me a sec... I gotta sing the chorus at least ONCE.. then we can be serious…"

The song played on. Eventually Kaitlyn started singing the chorus with Emily.

"I CHIME IN WITH A HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING THE DAMN DOOR NO, ITS MUCH BETTER TO FACE THESE KINDS OF THINGS WITH A SENSE OF POISE AND RATIONALITY!" Emily and Kaitlyn yelled as they rode down the street to the police station.

"AGAINNNNN!"

the song finally finished, Emily removed her P-Pod and prepared to leave the car.

Kaitlyn pulled up to the station and parked. She jumped out of the car and locked it as she walked up to the door.

"Dang, I don't think I've ever sang THAT good before!" Emily commented, she opened the door to the police station.

Kaitlyn stormed in. "Detectives Em and Kate here. You called us to investigate."

"What? I didn't call anyone.." Tawashi replied

"I know.. but I want to join your search team" Emily beamed

"We're the best there is." Kaitlyn said as she leaned against Tawashi's desk and pushed up her glasses.

"And what case are you two _little girls_ think you're gonna work on?" Tawashi said.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" Kaitlyn yelled.

Emily pushed her aside.

"Don't mind her... she has a temper larger than Russia.. I wanna join the search team that's looking for Astro, I have a high IQ and I specialize in extreme sight and hearing!"

"Hmm..." Tawashi put in some thought.

Kaitlyn butted in the conversation.

"And I am a highly esteemed artist with the ability to quickly solve puzzles and easily rake out clues. Plus I'm adorable."

"Okay.. I think I can let you on.. CARRY THEM AWAY PLEASE!"

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME, PEASANT!" Kaitlyn yelled as one of the guards lifted her up.

"WAIT THIS- THIS ISN'T WHAT WE ASKED WE WANNA BE ON THE SEARCH TEAM NOT CARRIED AWAY!" Emily struggled to get out of their grip

"And you will, for the search teams thats not going anywhere!"

Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out at Tawashi as the guards carried her and Emily out and threw them out of the police station.

"Gosh, kids are SO annoying these days!" Tawashi folded his arms.

Kaitlyn got up and brushed dirt off her shirt. She reached out her hand and helped Emily up.

"Well THAT could've gone better.." Emily said to Kaitlyn.

"I didn't think it was possible, but perhaps I am TOO adorable." Kaitlyn sighed.

"Maybe... but we still have another place to go..."

"Where?"

Emily smirked.

"Your darling Reno's of course!"

Kaitlyn blushed. She grabbed Emily's arm and ran to the car.

"Okay what would you like.. 'This Aint a Scene, Its an Arms Race' or 'Misery Businesses' ?" Emily asked Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looked at Emily as if she was crazy, such depressing song titles...

"How about something upbeat."

"Okay, you mean like 'London Beckoned Songs About Money Written by Machines' ?"

"Uh yeah. Sure. Whatever that means." Kaitlyn chuckled.

"But be prepared.."

Emily put the song on.

Kaitlyn had a sour face when she heard the "s" word.

"...I don't have the clean version.. but dont worry its only twice"

"That's ok. We just need to get to my baby's‒ I mean Reno's house." Kaitlyn blushed again.

Emily looked out the window, she rolled it down and looked at the beautiful city.

The word came up again, Kaitlyn had a blank face.. slightly embarrassed.

Finally the both of them made it to Reno's house.

Kaitlyn got out of the car and walked up to the porch and stood waiting for Emily to make it up there. She knocked on the door.

They heard a loud THUMP! Reno finally made it to the door.

"Uh.. hey Kait, Emily" Reno said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"RENO!" Kaitlyn jumped into Reno's arms.

"Did you hurt your head?" Emily asked.

"Uh.. of course not -hey babe.. havent seen you in a while- I just, ya know... tripped?" Reno blushed.

"Suurrreee" Emily rolled her eyes and laughed.

"HEY WHATS UP.. IVE MISSED YA SO MUCH I REALLY DID! I WUVS YOU! uh... did i just say that?" Kaitlyn blushed.

"Awkward.." Emily slowly turned around (like they do on TV)

"Well anyways.. can we talk to you inside?" Emily made an "eh" face and pointed to the inside of Reno's house.

"Uh sure.. Kait, can you get off of me?" Reno replied.

Kaitlyn let go of reno and walked inside.

Reno walked the both of them to the dining table, he pulled out a seat for Kaitlyn, Emily sat in a seat in front of Kaitlyn, Reno sat on the end of the table, in between the both of them.

"So what is it?" Reno asked.

"Astro is missing" Emily replied

"What he is? Can't be, I just talked to him two weeks ago!" Reno seemed surprised.

"Oh really..." Kaitlyn exchanged looks with Emily.

"Did you notice anything STRANGE about the phone call?" Emily asked.

"Well... he didn't seem as happy as he usually is on the phone"

Emily looked surprised.

She remember what Uran had said.

_"Hmm.. well it looks like Astro is alone in all these pictures, except the last one, in the last one, he looks a little worried" _

_"He looks a little worried" _

The pieces were coming together.. Emily had it all..

Emily looked at Kaitlyn.. she seemed to not say much...

"Kaitlyn?" Emily asked.

"Uh.. uh, RAWR!" Kaitlyn shook slightly.

Reno laughed.

"Haha. Sorry. I zoned out a bit." Kaitlyn said nervously.

"Don't worry.. I speak dinosaur too" Emily whispered to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn giggled.

Back at the forest, Brianna was chasing Astro around... Astro kept laughing as Brianna tried to catch him.

"Haha... you can't catch me!" Astro teased, he turned his head so he could see Brianna.

"Oh yeah?" Brianna sped up and fell on top of Astro, the two of them collapsed to the ground.

Astro turned over, Brianna moved on top of him, playing around with his nose.

Astro giggled.

Brianna finally got off of Astro and helped him up.

"I guess you DID catch me!" Astro looked amazed at Brianna.

"I told you I could do it!" Brianna laughed and playfully punched his shoulder, Astro blushed and rubbed it afterwards.

Astro and Brianna walked back to their "home" Brianna was the first one inside, Astro went in last, he put his stuff aside, Brianna was looking through stuff, she saw a few of Astro's shirts.

"Oh! Those are my band tees, I got them at Hot Topics" Astro said to Brianna.

"What's so cool about them?" Brianna asked.

Astro gasped.

"Y- your kidding, right?"

"Uh.. no?" Brianna looked confused.

"You stayed up with me for three hours listening to the people on those shirts!"

"Oooh..." Brianna came to a sudden realization.

Astro rolled his eyes and laughed, he picked up his sketchbook from the ground and shook off the dirt.

"Wanna draw with me?" Astro asked.

"Ooh.. I don't draw.. sorry.."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you!" Astro beamed.

"Its easy.. you just need to know your shapes.. I mean, you do KNOW your shapes, right?" Astro handed the sketchbook to Brianna.

"Uh... yeah!" Brianna laughed.

The two of them laid next to each other, the sketchbook was in front of them, Astro was holding Brianna's hand and guiding her pencil strokes.

"See, its not that hard" Astro said.

"Yeah, this is easy!" Brianna smiled.

"I'm glad you think so.." Astro replied.

"Welp, we'll see ya around Reno!" Emily waved goodbye.

Reno waved goodbye back.

Kaitlyn blew him a kiss as she got in the car.

"OK.. now we gotta go to doctor Elefun's... we need to tell him everything we know!" Emily said as she got in the car.

Emily put on Kaitlyn's favorite paramore song.

"Haha. Finally some good music."

"Eh... I couldn't make up my mind.. your welcome" Emily put her feet up on the dashboard.

"Now we better hurry.. its almost lunchtime..." Emily closed her eyes and took a mini nap while they drove to Elefun's house.

"We're here, Emily." Kaitlyn woke Emily up as she approached Elefun's house.

"GNAH.. WHERE ARE WE.. WHO ARE YOU! STAP STEALING MY FRGGIN GUMMI BEARS!"

"We're at the doctor's house, silly." Kaitlyn giggled.

"oh."

Kaitlyn got out of the car and stretched.

"Geez. So much driving today."

"I'll say.. but its all for Astro, so its worth it!"

"Well, it's better than walking. That's for sure!"

"Or taking da public bus!" Emily shivered with a sour face

"Haha! Yeah."

Kaitlyn walked up to the house. But before she could make it to the door, Uran had burst out of it.

"KAITLYN! EMILY!" She yelled out happily.

"She must mistake us for her aunts or cousins" Emily whispered to Kaitlyn.

"It's cute tho."

"Eh.. you have a point.."

Uran ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"Oof! Its nice to see you again!"

"I haven't seen you in long time, Katy!"

"Oh well.. she has a life so of course you haven't" Emily thought.

"I know right.. such a long time!" Emily said to Uran.

Astro's twin came out of the house, he saw Uran who had toppled the two girls over.

"Uran... you know your not suppose to topple them over, right?" Astro's twin said.

"OH MY GOSH! ASTRO'S NOT MISSING! HE'S RIGHT THERE!" Kaitlyn yelled, not knowing Astro had a twin.

"Uh.. no, I'm Astro's twin.. we must've never met before.. I'm just a silly science experiment, that's all" Astro's twin looked down at Kaitlyn and smiled.

"Why don't they just use him to replace the real Astro?" Kaitlyn whispered to Emily.

Uran and Astro's twin gasped.

"I didn't whisper that loud did I?"

"I think ya did.."

Kaitlyn facepalmed.

Uran got off the both of them and walked back inside the house. Emily stood up and helped Kaitlyn off the ground.

"Is the professor here?" Emily asked.

"Nope, its Thursday the doc is working at the ministry!"

Kaitlyn's face got hot, she drove there for NOTHING!

"Ugh! Seriously?" Kaitlyn dragged Emily to the car again.

Astro's twin chuckled.

"See ya later!" Astro's twin waved goodbye to them.

"Girls are SO stupid!" Astro's twin thought, He walked back into the house and closed the door.

"Seriously, why don't they just use his twin to replace him. At least for now. Just teach the clone a few things about keeping the city safe and BAM you have another Astro." Kaitlyn said as she turned a corner.

"Because there actually not the same.. they may be twins.. but Astro's twin's behavior does not mimic the one of Astro.."

"Meh." Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out.

"Exhibit A, these photos"

Emily handed Kaitlyn the photos.. she looked at them while stopping at a red light.

"So? Astro's just a little down in the dumps. Doesn't mean his twin can't get depressed too."

"Yes but this is WAY more worse than your average 'down in the dumps' I secretly think Astro's crazy... but not 'crazy' but 'CRAZY' like Tenma! But his twin shows no sign of craziness!"

"Probably because he doesn't know Tenma like Astro does." Something clicked inside Kaitlyn's head.

"Tenma…."

"Tenma..." Emily repeated in an annoying voice.

"That nutjob's probably behind all this!"

"B-but he's in! Oh wait.. didnt they release him?"

"If they did, he won't be free for long. We have to take this case into our own hands. If Tawashi and his crew can't find Astro, maybe we can!" Kaitlyn looked determined.

"But what about Elefun?! The- the ministry?!"

"You think we can get in that high security building? I'm not getting my dignity taken away by some dumb guards again."

"Don't worry... I go there all the time.. everyone knows me there!" Emily beamed.

The light finally turned green.

Kaitlyn drove on.

"Besides.. Elefun says I'm welcome any time.. but im not so sure about you though..." Emily said.

Kaitlyn smirked. "I'll make my way in."

"Ooh rebellious! You remind me of someone.. I forgot who.. um... oh yeah McKenzie!"

Kaitlyn laughed

"She's like the MASCOT of rebelling!" Emily continued.

"I'm not as much rebellious as I am sneaky. Another reason why we should be on that search team."

"I know right... BE CAREFUL!" there was a car that was driving slow, Kaitlyn slammed the breaks.. leaving the car terribly close to the other cars bumper.

Kaitlyn hyperventilated.

"This... is why I don't drive that often..."

" I don't drive at all.."

"That's 'cause you're not old enough, silly."

"But even if I WAS old enough.. I'd still refuse to drive.." Emily folded her arms.

Emily and Kaitlyn finally made it to the ministry, Emily walked up to the front desk.

"Emily Celia Plata here to see Doctor Elefun" Emily smiled at the lady in the front desk.

"Oh, you're the 'Plata' girl, eh? Here u go!" The lady handed Emily a pass.

Kaitlyn casually strolled behind Emily, trying not to be noticed.

"I always take the stairs so u gotta walk with me if you wanna look natural." Emily whispered to Kaitlyn.

"But the elevator is right over there."

Kaitlyn pointed across the hall.

"But they will know something is wrong if I take the elevator.. cuz I always take da stairs.. now man up, rebel!"

"Uggghh" Kaitlyn sluggishly walked over to the stairs.

"Now we gotta be fast.. I have to act normal!" Emily ran up the giant flight of stairs.

Kaitlyn was panting by the time they made it to the top of the stairs.

"Why not the elevator, huh? Why the stairs?"

"Because I see my mother and my brother and I don't wanna be fat like them.. besides ITS GREAT EXERCISE!"

Kaitlyn moaned as she crawled up the last few steps.

"Our trip ends here.. I gotta show these guys my pass so I can walk the hall.. your gonna have to find another way to get past them" Kaitlyn hid away while Emily walked up to the guys and showed them her pass, they did a brief handshake and Emily headed over to Elefun's office.

While Emily was showing the men at the desk her card, Kaitlyn snuck by in front of the desk. She looked over at Emily, expecting her to tell her if the men were still looking up or not. But she didn't, she kept walking and made a turn.. she finally stopped for water at the water fountain.

The men felt something, they looked everywhere but down.. and didn't see anything.

Kaitlyn tried not to breathe. But she suddenly let out a small squeal.

"Who's there?!" The men looked around.

Kaitlyn tried standing up and hit her head on the desk. She shook it off and jumped up.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked her.

"Oh.. um.. I'm a new scientist here." Kaitlyn said.

"And why were you on the floor?" The other man asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Just inspecting your floors here… They are surprisingly clean." Kaitlyn said as she pushed her glasses up.

"May we please see your ID ma'am?" The one man asked.

"Oh... yes... my ID..." Kaitlyn searched around in her pockets to see if she had anything. She found a small piece of paper, about the size of Emily's card.

She flashed the paper at the men quickly.

"We need to get a better look at it, miss."

Kaitlyn began to shake. "Um..."

Emily finally made it to Elefun's office.. the professor smiled at her.

"Emily, its so nice to see you again!" He greeted.

"Well its not so nice for my friend out there.." Emily sighed.

"Kaitlyn? Why didn't you bring her with you?"

"What do you mean, she doesn't have a pass!"

"But you're allowed to bring one guest with you, she just needs a guest pass"

Emily facepalmed.

"Let's go get your friend." Dr. Elefun sighed.

They walked out in the hall to see Kaitlyn standing at the desk, frozen with fear.

"Are you ok?" One of the men asked.

Dr. Elefun approached the desk.

"She's with me, boys." Dr. Elefun said to the men.

"Oh! Dr. Elefun. Great to meet you." Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Kaitlyn?" He said, confused.

"I'm the new scientist here. Don't you remember? You hired me the other day." Kaitlyn said, trying to stay in character.

"That's enough with the act, Kaitlyn. Emily, take her to my office."

"Sorry Kaitlyn, I forgot you could bring a guest.. guess you didn't have to sneak in after all..." Emily laughed nervously and blushed.

"Sorry for the trouble." Dr. Elefun apologized to the men at the desk.

The three of them walked all the way to the professor's office, it was huge with a semi-big office in the middle and a giant screen in the front.

Kaitlyn and Emily sat down on a nearby couch.

"Now what was all that about, Kaitlyn?" Elefun scolded.

"Sorry… I panicked. Then I got caught in the moment, so I thought I'd practice some of my acting." Kaitlyn smiled nervously.

"Well, don't ever do that again! This is a professional business and I cannot have anyone fooling around with our security like that." He yelled at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn put her head down and sniffled.

"I'm sorry, Kaitlyn." Elefun got down on his knee and looked at Kaitlyn, who had started crying. "I've just been very stressed out with Astro and everything."

Kaitlyn nodded her head. "It's ok, doc." She smiled.

"Its all my fault.. I was the one who told her to sneak in.. if anything I owe you a ton!" Emily apologized.

"Its okay, now you came here for something?" The professor asked.

"Uh.. a little help here, Kaitlyn?" Emily muttered to her.

"Ah. Well, we've been busy collecting information on Astro's case all day. We might have something. I assume the possibility of a kidnapping is out of the question. And he couldn't have exploded out of nowhere. That'd be a little obvious."

"Since Tawshi won't let us on the search team, we can only help by telling you what we know"

"He had his dirty guards kick us out." Kaitlyn mumbled.

"Anyways... I think that Astro must have ran away because he is suffering from an emotional mental problem... but Kaitlyn has a hard time believing me.." Emily folded her arms and turned to Kaitlyn.

"I know what it's like to hit your lowest point. So it's either worse than I thought, or something... or someone is behind this."

"I think its worse than you thought..."

Kaitlyn nodded slowly. "That is possible. Either way, we are down to two reasons why Astro ran away so suddenly."

"Astro ran away and is suffering depression..."

"Why, though? He's lived a fairly good life. No big reasons to be so down out of no where."

"I'll explain..." Emily showed the photos..

"Uran told me about these and Reno said the last time he spoke with Astro, he didn't seem so happy..."

"We at least need to know why he isn't happy. It may lead us to where he is. You never know."

Then Emily had remembered something.

Astro's journal.

If she could get her hands on it.. she would SURE prove herself right!

"The journal!" Emily blurted out loud

"Journal? Oh yeah! Doesn't he have a little journal that he carries around with him sometimes?"

"Yes its under his mattress and the pass code is his birthday cuz Uran told me a month ago!"

"Hey. Maybe Astro wanted to keep the journal a secret from the Dr. Now he knows." Kaitlyn moved her hand towards where the doctor was standing.

They looked over at the doctor, who had his eyebrow raised.

"I would've whispered, but I just learned today that my whisper is more of a quiet scream." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"But that's it Kaitlyn if we get the journal.. we will see who is right and crack the case!" Emily squealed, vigorously shaking Kaitlyn's shoulders.

"Haha! Ok, ok!" Kaitlyn laughed.

They suddenly heard a loud ring. Dr. Elefun's video phone was ringing.

"I'll go get it. You girl's just sit tight."

He walked over to the phone.

Emily continued shaking Kaitlyn.

"AHHH IM SO EXCITED!"

"Yes? Hello." Dr. Elefun spoke to the person on the other side of the phone.

"WHAT!? Are you sure? Oh my!"

"What's going on doc?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Brianna's also gone missing." He said, looking at the girls with a distraught look on his face.

"Maybe she left to look for Astro?"

"Or maybe it is really a mass kidnapping like I originally suspected! Oh my gosh, Emily, we could be next." Kaitlyn panicked.

"Or maybe Kaitlyn is crazy and Brianna is looking for Astro HELLO THEY'RE DATING?!"

"I still think it's a kidnapper." Kaitlyn whispered as she pouted and folded her arms.

(END OF CHAPTER FIVE!)


End file.
